As the Internet develops rapidly, the amount of information provided on the Internet gets increasingly greater. It is the most common behavior for an Internet user to use a webpage browser to search for information via a search engine to obtain desired information from the Internet.
A search engine refers to a system of using a specific computer program to search for information from the Internet according to a certain search strategy, organizing and processing the information, then providing search service for the user and displaying the related information to the user. Baidu, Google, 360 and the like are typical search engines. To improve the accuracy of search results, a search engine usually further provides different search categories such as webpage, video, picture, music and etc. for the user to select. The search engine can perform a corresponding search operation according to the search category selected by the user.
As search strategies and information organizing and processing manners of different search engines are different, different search engines might provide different search results even though the user uses the same search key word to search. Hence, to thoroughly understand the search result or learn about different search results of different search engines, the user often needs to perform search in different search engines using the same search key word.